Jealousy
by MRS.CULLEN1122
Summary: Rosalie is upset with Alice for always spending her time with Bella. One day rosalie says something not so nice to Bella and Jasper is left to deal with her. Mentioned in the story Brotherly love. Contains SPANKING
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS A JASPER AND ROSALIE SPANKING FANFIC, IT WAS MENTIONED IN THE STORY BROTHERLY LOVE, UMMMM, THIS IS A DISAPLINARRY BROTHER SISTER SPANKING DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, I'M NOT STEPHINE MEYER BCUS IF I WAS THEN THE BOOKS WOULD HV BEEN ALOT DIFFRENT LOL. SET DURING THE END OF ECLIPSE. THANKS TO SIBASUNNY WHO GAVE ME THE IDEA OTHERWISE I WOULDN'T OF KNOWN WHAT 2 WRITE, ALSO A HUGE THANKS TO MY BETA READER ICUL8ER!**

Rosalie's .

"Are you done yet?" I whined glancing over at Jasper who was taking his time reading an endless amount of books.

"Rosalie we've been inside the bookstore for 10 minutes, why don't you go find a book and read it if your so bored." He suggested.

"Yeah, Because I'm really going to waste my time reading." I answered back sarcastically. We were at the mall, where your are supposed to spend your time shopping not reading, but as soon as we get here Jasper dragged me into a bookstore with him. No wonder Alice didn't want to come.

"Alright I can see that your getting more impatient by the second, let's go." Jasper said standing up and gathering his things before heading out the door.

"Thank you." I mumbled gratefully getting up to leave.

We walked around the mall going to every store that I saw, buying whatever I wanted. Somehow it felt different. Probably because I was so used to going shopping with she was with Bella, every day, planing her wedding so it was Jasper or going alone.

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked concerned as I payed for my new clothes.

"Nothing" I said angrily throwing my bags at him to carry.

He walked in front of me and put his arms on the top of my shoulders, stopping me.

"Something bothering you; What is it?" He asked again persistent. I sighed annoyed. "You know you would make a really good therapist what with you being an empath and all." I said as I shook out of his grasp and walked out of the store. He trailed behind me and grabbed my arm.

"What?" I shrieked. He seemed amused by my response.

"I'm your brother, I don't need to be an empath to tell that somethings bothering you." He said quietly.

I gave up; their was no way I would win. Jasper was going to make me spill my guts one way or another. "It's just that I miss Alice." I admitted shyly while glancing up at him to determine his expression.

"You saw Alice this morning. She said that she was going hunting." He stated confused. I rolled my eyes, he had no idea what I was talking about.

"That's not what I meant." I told him frustratingly. "That human is stealing her away from me. Alice is my sister not her's." I stated defensively.

Jasper stopped walking and wrapped me into a hug. I stood there limply. Wondering why I was acting so sentimental in the first place.

"Rosalie, No one could ever take your place." He said looking at me firmly as we started walking again. I laughed. "Really because it seems like Bella is doing just that." I mumbled sourly.

"What makes you think that?" He asked doubtfully.

"Well, She spend's every waking minute with that human. They do stuff together, like going shopping and hanging out. And on top of that Alice is planing _her _wedding! Not once has Alice offered to do mine and Emmett's, I don't know what you'd call it but it seems like Bella is taking my place." I ranted angrily.

For once Jasper had nothing to say, we walked around the mall in silence for a few minutes until I suddenly grew bored.

"Let's just go home okay?" I asked tiredly. He nodded his head and we walked torwards the parking lot.

I stood frozen to where I was; not believing what I was seeing.

Alice was getting out of Bella's rusty old truck laughing along with her new human friend right beside her. They where walking straight at us and she didn't even notice I was there.

"Hello Alice." I greeted her coolly, crossing my arms against my chest as I glared down at her.

"Oh Hey Rosalie." She answered back happily.

" You must have finished hunting early. Either that or it was a lie so you could hang out with your new BFF." I stated my voice angry with all the hurt she had caused me.

Alice looked at me nervously. " Rosalie I was going to go hunting but then Bella showed up and-"

" And you decided to blow me off for the human! I asked you to come to the mall with me and you said that you where going hunting, But when Bella shows up it's another thing, Clearly Bella is way much more important than me. I get it."

Alice stared at me in shock. "Rosalie you know that's not true!" She protested.

"It's my fault really, Edward's on a hunting trip for the weekend, so I was bored and decided to come over your house to see Alice. I'm sorry if I interrupted your plans with Alice, Rosalie." Bella said quietly.

"I wasn't speaking to you was I?" I hissed at Bella angrily, Noticing how she flinched.

"There's no need to be mean to Bella just because your jealous of her!" Alice screamed at me, protecting the human.

I laughed. "Now why would I be jealous of her? She's a human, that doesn't make her special. She is always putting our family in danger, She's poor, She doesn't even dress well, and on top of that she's not even pretty!"

All three of them stared at me in shock as I stood there smirking.

"Alice, Bella would you go inside please?" Jasper asked starring straight at me with a furious expression on his face.

Alice nodded and took Bella's arm leading her inside the mall, soothing her, I noticed the human was crying. I smiled, Edward was not going to be happy that I hurt his poor finance's feelings.

As soon as they went inside Jasper hissed at me and grabbed the top of my arms shaking me slightly.

"What the hell is your problem? Why are you so mean to Bella, She tried to apologize to you and you repay her by making her feel bad about herself?"

"I don't except her apology. What more do I have to say for her to understand that she isn't welcome in our family!" I asked glaring at him.

"Bella is welcomed into the family by everyone except _you._ She will be a Cullen in a few months, You need to learn to except that." He said annoyed.

"Since when have you crossed over to the dark side? I thought you hated Bella!" I asked surprised. Jasper stared at me like I was crazy.

"Why would you think that?" He asked.

"Well you did try to kill her." I pointed out, stating the odvious.

He was quiet for a long time and I suddenly grew worried that I had hurt his feelings.

"Rosalie, There is something seriously wrong with you if you think that I would intensionally hurt Bella. I hadn't hunted for three weeks and I lost control of my thirst when she got that paper cut... I'm going to go check on Alice and Bella now, because quite frankly I don't want to see you right now."And with that he turned around and left me.

I stared at him in shock, I had lost my brother and my sister to that human in one day.

I went over to my car and sat down next to it pulling my knees up to my chest, my body shaking with sobs. My sadness suddenly turned into anger as I looked at Bella's rusty old truck.

If she had never shown up. then Alice and I would still be close and Jasper wouldn't hate me right now. She was ruining everything.

I stood up and went over to Bella's car, I knew that it was a stupid thing to do, But since I couldn't hurt Bella physically, than her car would have to do for the moment.

I kicked my foot into the car leaving a huge dent in the front. Then I tore out all the wires in the hood of the car.

I smiled at myself pleased. Destroying her car was beginning become fun, It also was a favor to Edward, He was the one who wanted to buy her a brand new car, so he would be grateful that I was giving him a helping hand.

I was so lost in destroying Bella's truck that I didn't even notice that someone was behind me.

"What are you doing?" Jasper screamed at me, pinning my arms behind my back.

I hissed at him furiously trying to get away. " Why the hell are you destroying Bella's truck!"

"You should be happy that it's the truck and not her. I know how much you care about that stupid human." I exclaimed angrily trying futily to break out of his grasp.

"Can't you just leave me alone!" I asked as he threw me up against my car.

"No, because it seems like I can't leave you alone for ten minutes without you hurting someone or something. You were mean to Bella, for no reason and what you said to her today was uncalled for, I am sick and tired of your attitude!" He said angrily as I stared off into space not bothering to listen.

"So what are you going to do Jasper? Spank me?" I asked trying not to laugh.

He smirked and that was when I suddenly felt scared.

"Yes, that seems like a good idea."

**AND SO THAT THE END OF CHAPTER NUMBER 1, PLZ HIT THAT REVIEW BUTTON AND TELL ME WAT U THINK SO YOU CAN READ THE NXT ONNE! HOPE U LIKED IT AND WANT 2 READ MOOOREE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**THANKS SOOO MUCH 2 EVERYONE WHO REVIEWD IT MEANS ALOT 2 ME, THIS CHAP CONTAINS SPANKING DON'T LIKE DONT READ,UMM I'M NOT STEPHINE MEYER ALTHOUGH I WISH I WAS, THANKS SOO MUCH TO MY BETA READER ICUL8ER SHE IZ AMAZING!**

Jasper's pov

Rosalie's mouth hung wide open in shock as she heard what I said. "You're kidding right?" She asked hopefully; backing away from me.

I raised my eyebrow and stared at her amused. " What do you think?" I asked.

She bit down on her lip nervously. "Jasper you can't_"

"Rosalie I don't want to hear any excuses. Get into the car now and we'll discuss this at home." I told her calmly, opening the passenger door for her to get inside.

She glanced at the car and then at me before smiling slightly. "Yeah, I think I'll pass." And with saying that she bolted in the other direction. I followed after her quickly, catching her and bringing her back over to the car.

"Rosalie why your making this more difficult than this has to be?" I asked tiredly as she struggled to get away from me.

"Maybe because the thought of you giving me a spanking scares the crap out of me!" She screamed.

"Rosalie, I am going to give you a spanking whether you like it or not. But you just made it worse for yourself by running away." I told her angrily while sitting down on the hood of the car, I motioned with my finger for her to come forward.

She stared at me in complete shock. "You're not going to spank me _now_ right? We're at the mall. There are people around!" She said getting more nervous by the second.

" You should have thought about that before you ran away, now come here." I asked her patiently. She shook her head in defiance, and I got up and pulled her by the arm, draping her over my knee. I lifted down the skirt that she was wearing, and after thinking it over I allowed her to keep her underwear on, I wouldn't want to embarrass her.

I lifted my hand ready to begin.

"Rosalie you know very well that you deserve this." I said as I brought my hand down swiftly onto her backside. "You where unnecessarily mean to Bella. She is a part of our family now and you will treat her with respect from now on. Do you understand?" Each word was accented with a slap, I however was not going to go easy on her, like our father does.

I hit her sharply indicating that I wanted her to answer. "Y-Yes Jasper I understand!" She yelled sobbing loudly.

I nodded my head and continued the spanking, intensifying it. "You could have just told Alice how you were feeling, instead of lashing out on Bella, if you had done that then you wouldn't be in this position!" I lectured spanking her at a faster pace." I also expect you to fix Bella's truck. You insulted her and destroyed her car in a very childish temper tantrum. From now on I expect you to behave and keep that attitude of yours in check, so we won't have to be in this situation again." I ended the spanking and covered her skirt over her bright red backside.

I lifted her in my arms and put her inside the car, ignoring the people that were staring at us in complete shock. Starting the car and speeding away from the mall, we got on the highway driving back to Forks.

I peeked over to look at Rosalie, who was curled up into a ball sobbing endlessly. I sighed, deeply regretting that I had to hurt my sister. "Rose, I'm sorry that I had to do that but you deserved it. I hope that you'll forgive me." I tried to apologize, but it came out sounding awkward.

Rosalie said nothing, so I assumed she hadn't forgiven me. The next few minutes was in silence, it was pure agony.

"Rosalie please say something?" I pled.

"What the hell do you want me to say Jasper! That I forgive you for spanking me? Well I don't! As a matter of fact, I hate you! You embarrassed me in public, that was worst than the spanking! All I want to do is go home so that Emmett can beat the living shit out of you!" She ranted angrily

I tried to hold back a laugh. "Rosalie I doubt that Emmett would do that, If anything he would agree with what I did, and we're not going home just yet." I told her happily. Even if she was upset with me, it was better than her not talking at all.

"Where are we going? Take me home Jasper!" She demanded screaming at me furiously.

I shook my head. "Your punishment isn't over yet Rose." I told her while giving her a slight smile as I headed down the street Bella lived on.

"Why are we at that humans house?" She asked clearly disgusted. I rolled my eyes annoyed, During the spanking all the words that I had said to her, had went in one ear and out the other.

I got out the car and went to open the passenger door for Rosalie. "We're not leaving until you apologize to Bella." I said firmly. Rosalie stared at me smugly. "And if I don't?" She asked smiling.

"Then you'll get another spanking as soon as this one wears off." I told her seriously. Her eye's widened in shock and then she jumped out of the car slamming the door shut.

I walked up the steps and rang the doorbell. A couple seconds later Bella's father came to the door. "Hello, I'm Edward's brother Jasper and this is my sister Rosalie. Is Bella home? My sister has something to say to her." I looked over at Rose who was glaring at me.

"Yeah, hold on a second." Charlie said while going up the stairs to get Bella. I could hear that Edward was with her and as he came down the stairs following Bella, he hissed at Rosalie when he saw her and shielded Bella behind his back protectively.

I groaned in annoyance. "Edward that's hardly necessary, I've dealt with Rosalie already, so you needn't be upset with her. Rosalie came to apologize to Bella, didn't you Rose?" I asked her as she moved slowly to the door.

"Um, yes I just wanted to tell you that I'm really sorry about what I said to you. I didn't mean any of it. The only reason I said those horrible things was because I was jealous of you. Before you came along Alice and I used to do stuff together but now she spends all her time with you. I know that it was unfair for me to take my anger out on you and I apologize; I hope that you'll forgive me." She told her earnestly. I had no doubt in my mind that she meant every word of what she said.

Bella smiled. "Of course I forgive you Rosalie." I rolled my eyes at her remark, of course she would forgive Rosalie, she forgave me for nearly killing her, she also forgave Edward for leaving her for several months sending her into a depression that even I couldn't fix. That girl was a saint.

"Well, Bella it was nice seeing you again, but we should be getting home soon. I'll see you later Edward, ma'am." I gave Bella a solute witch made her blush, Before getting in the car.

Rosalie way busy ranting about how humiliating it was to apologize to Bella, as soon as we was out of her earshot.

"I cannot believe you made me do that Jasper! This has been the worst day of my life, I've even made up a list...Number one, saying I'm sorry to that human, number two was being humiliated in _public_ and the third was the spanking, I wont be able to sit comfortably for a month!"

I was driving the car slowly because of Bella's father but that was when I heard a conversation that Edward and his Bella where having.

"So how come Rosalie apologized?" Bella asked Edward as he was helping her study for a test. "Let's just say that Jasper was very persuasive." He said with a smile.

" What did Jasper do to make her apologize to me?" She asked confused. "Bella love, believe me you don't want to know." He reassured her. "Yes I do!" Bella protested angrily, becoming the very stubborn women that Edward loved.

"Fine, if you want to know so badly, then I'll tell you. Jasper spanked Rosalie." Edward said quickly. I heard Bella gasp and then it was silent for a long time. The two of them where probably too embarrassed for words.

I turned to look at Rosalie, who buried her face in her hands. "So, what number on your list does that one make?" I asked her teasingly. She groaned loudly. "One, definitely number one."

**ANNND SO THAT'S THE END I HOPE U LIKED IT! PLZ PLZ PLZZ REVIEW IT MAKES ME HAPPY! **


End file.
